Hug in the rain
by angel0fdestiny
Summary: "Why are you still here!" He suddendly yelled. His voice sounded angry and sad at the same time. One-shot. Kirihara/OC Friendship.


**Story: Hug in the rain**

**Characters: Akaya X OC. There are so little Akaya/OC stories...I used the name Uzumaki Kushina, because I didn't know how to name her. Ehm, yeah... (pssst!! spoilers, dun want to know don't read this, but Uzumaki Kushina is the name of Naruto's mother)**

**Genre: Drama/Friendship (If you don't agree with this, send me a message. Like: I think it should be..)**

Be'cause I'm deleting "Love Overcomes Everything" and "I hate you, because I love you!" I thought I give you guys this one-shot. I hope you like it. This took one whole day. (I made it yesterday) I'm sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. I was too lazy to re-read it...

There's one thing I don't get; Why do people flame? I mean, If you don't like the story don't read it. FF is here to 'unleash your imagination'. So why flame a story? Let people use their imagination and if the characters are a little OOC, let them be. That's how the auther wants them to be.

AND NOW, ON WITH THE STO-ONE-SHOT!!

* * *

**Hug in the rain**

It was raining.

People stayed inside their houses while they watch tv. Well, anybody with brains did.

But a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes stood outside in the rain underneath a shelter. Next to her laid a bag with 'Uzumaki Kushina' on it.

'_I think I'll wait here until it stops with raining. _' She thought and touched her school emblem. Rikkai.

Kushina closed her eyes en listened to the rain. Raindrops fell on the ground.

Splat.

Splat.

Pok.

Pok?

Kushina frowned and kept her eyes closed to concentrete on the sound. Somebody was playing tennis. In the rain?

She opened her eyes and hesitated. _'I want to know who is playing tennis. But I don't want to get wet...'_

Kushina cursed her curiosity and grabbed her bag of the ground to put it above her head like a umbrella.

'_If I get sick i'm blaming the one who's playing tennis now!'_ She thought and started running towards the sound.

While dodging the rain puddles she could hear the sounds coming closer. Before she knew it she was standing in front of a tennis court.

A boy with curly black hair hit a tennisball against the wall. The tennisball bounced back and rolled away. It stopped in front of her feet.

They boy groaned when he realized he had to search for his tennisball.

Kushina put her bag next to her on the ground and grabbed the tennisball.

She stood up and saw that the boy had turned around and was now looking at her with a blank look.

'_Kirihara Akaya, how could I not have recognize him? Curly hair, __Rikkai uniform, same class as me and crazy enough to play tennis in the rain.'_

"Kushina? What are you doing here?" Asked Akaya. It didn't sound nice but he didn't care.

Kushina said nothing and walked to him with her bag in her left hand and his tennisball in her other hand.

"Hello to you too." She cuckled and gave him his tennisbal. "To answer your question, I'm stuck here because it's raining."

Akaya nodded quietly. Kushina decided to say nothing too and examined him carefully.

He was a little taller than her and his hair stuck to his face. He breathed slowly and she felt herself get lost in his green eyes.

Suddendly she hear him mutter something and blinked.

"Did you say something Kirihara-kun." She asked. _'I didn't hallucinate right?'_

"Why are you still here!" He suddendly yelled. His voice sounded angry and sad at the same time.

Kushina blinked en looked at him confused.

"What do you-" but she was interrupted by Akaya who grabbed her arms.

His eyes were bloodred. _'Just like that other time...'_

"Why aren't you running away! Just like verybody else does! I'm a demon!" screamed Akaya. He gripped her arms tighter and she winced a little.

"Please let go of me Akaya." She said softly. Akaya calmed down when she said his name.

He still looked angry but did what she said. Kushina's eyes softend while she looked at him.

"You can cry if you want." She said and grabbed his hands. He tried to free his hands and she noticed but didn't let them go. He gave up and his eyes turned green again.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Akaya annoyed playing dumb.

Kushina sighed. She stood on her toes and carefully put her arms around his neck. She felt him stiffen against her. Kushina let her fingers wander in his hair. He relaxed in her embrace and hide his face in her hair. Kushina smiled when she felt his arms slowly around her.

"Please don't go." He whimpered like a little child who just lost his mother and asked a stranger to stay with him.

Kushina accepted the role of the stranger and stayed with him until his mother would come for him.

* * *

**Me:** So, how was it? And no, I was not depressed or anything when I wrote this. 

hugs and kisses  
angel0fdestiny


End file.
